Világégés
by KatieWR
Summary: Második Világháborús fic. A háború, amely egyetlen kód, és egyetlen titok megfejtése körül bonyolódott, tudósok százai, életek ezrei mentek rá, a tudomány fejlődött általa... Anglia Világháborúja. A titkok néha bizony hatalmas felelősséggel járnak. Sajnos történelmi adatot csak annyit tartalmaz, amennyit az előadáson hallottam, ami megihletett... Nem találtam többet. Jó olvasást


Világégés

- Hányan élnek ott?  
- Tizenötezren.  
- Miért pont…  
- Nem mindegy?! Hívd fel a légierőt! – mordult rá idegesen.  
- Nem lehet!  
- Miért ne lehetne?! – fakadt ki.  
- Rájönnek. Olyan lenne, mintha az égre írnánk, hogy „megfejtettük a kódotokat"!  
- És?!  
- Te ezt nem érted, Anglia.  
- Te nem érted, Churchill! Ártatlan civilek! _Mind meg fognak halni_, ha nem teszel valamit! De ha te nem, akkor én! – nyúlt a telefon felé, ám a másik elkapta a kezét.  
- Megtiltom, hogy intézkedj! – sziszegte.  
A zöld szemek elkerekedtek.  
- Gyűlölni fognak – suttogta elhűlten.  
- Te is?  
- Én mind közül a legjobban – válaszolta fagyosan.  
- Elvesztenénk a háborút.  
- Életben maradna tizenötezer ártatlan ember! Tizenötezer halált élni… fogalmad sincs, miről beszélsz – jelentette ki határozottan.  
- Nem szólsz semmit. Amerikának sem szólsz semmit. Megértetted?  
Anglia szemei dühösen villogtak, végül mégis bólintott egyet. Aztán otthagyta a férfit.  
- Anglia? – pislogott utána Alfred, mikor elviharzott mellette. – Hé, várj! Mi van?!  
- Nincs semmi – vágta oda.  
- Persze, majd el is hiszem!  
- Hagyj békén!  
- Na! – Elkapta a férfi vállát, maga felé fordította. – Mi a baj? – kérdezte egészen kedvesen.  
- Barom! – szisszent fel.  
- Ki? Churchill?  
- Az hát!  
- Mit mond?  
- … mindegy – mormolta. – Menjünk haza.  
- Titkolózol – jelentette ki hirtelen, mire az angol kis híján összerezzent. Nem tudhatja meg… Nem szabad. – Készülsz valamire. – _Meghalni._  
- Na és, szerinted mire? – kérdezte óvatosan.  
- Honnan tudjam? Valami nagy bejelentésre? Azt igazán mondhatnád, hogy a tudósaid rájöttek az Enigmára. – Arthur megnyugodva sóhajtott fel.  
- Ha ez ilyen egyszerű lenne… – mormolta.  
- Majd a gépek!  
- Nem hiszek a gépekben – jegyezte meg, és örült, hogy a téma terelődni látszott.  
- Persze, mert nem a te nagyra becsült ipari forradalmad termékei – vont vállat könnyedén Alfred.  
- Most fejezd be a szemtelenkedést, mert mehetsz keríteni magadnak egy szállodai szobát! – mordult fel ingerülten.  
- Jól van na, nyugi, nem szóltam! – emelte fel védekezőn maga elé egyik kezét, a másikban ugyanis egy irattartó táskát tartott. – Az ember azt hinné, hogy az ilyeneket, mint te, már nem izgatja a háború…  
- Ez nem háború, ez világégés, Alfred – mondta csendesen. – Ráadásul másodjára.  
- Hozzunk vizet – tanácsolta. Arthur azonban nem értékelte a poént.  
- Viccelődés helyett inkább azt találd ki, hogyan ne süllyesszék el a hajóidat – tanácsolta fagyosan. Az elkerekedő kék tekintet… – Sajnálom – szólt szinte rögtön. – Igazad van, nem érzem jól magam, talán ma hamar le kéne feküdnöm. Felbosszantott azaz ostoba… Ne légy dühös. – Kedvesnek kell lennie Amerikával, hiszen neki köszönheti, hogy nem halt éhen. Nélküle talán be kellett volna engednie a németeket Londonba. Nem, soha, inkább hal éhen…! _Nem teheti. _Bárhogy is áltatja magát, ha a népét fenyegetik, ő is bármikor sárba tiporja a saját büszkeségét. Alfred nélkül, elvágva a világtól bizony térdre kényszerült volna a Német előtt. Kevés megalázóbb dolgot tudott volna elképzelni.  
- Nem vagyok dühös – válaszolta szokatlanul komoly hangon, s jó ideig némán baktattak London utcáin, míg oda nem értek a házhoz, ahol Arthur ősidők óta (na jó, talán azért _annyira_ régen nem) lakott.

Állt a telefon mellett, keze a levegőben. Csak egy hívás, ártatlan ötlet. _Northampton? Itt Arthur Kirkland. Szereljék fel a gépeket, és tartsanak éjszakai gyakorlatot a város és Birmingham között. Telefonálják körbe a közeli településeket, hogy ne légiriadózzanak, a mieink röpdösnek a fejük felett, aludjanak csak nyugodtan, a gépmadarak őket őrzik. És én is nyugodtan alszom, hogy Canventryt nem pusztítják el._  
- Kit hívsz? – érdeklődte Amerika, mikor mellé lépett. Érdeklődés, kíváncsiság a szemeiben.  
- Senkit – rezzent fel gondolataiból.  
- Furcsa vagy ma – jegyezte meg.  
- Csak fáradt vagyok – hazudta. – Megyek, lefekszem. Ne olvass sokáig, holnap megbeszélés.  
- Persze, persze. Jó éjt – mondta búcsúzóul, ám még mielőtt utána nyúlhatott volna, a házigazda el is tűnt a lépcső felé vezető úton. Alfred felvette a telefonkagylót, és belehallgatott.  
Némaság. _A telefon nem működött._

Arra ébredt, hogy mindene fáj. Fuldokolva fordult oldaláról a hasára, próbálta remegő testét feltornázni, de nem sikerült, csak mozdulni próbált, mert ezt nem lehetett mozdulatlanul tűrni. Az ajkain kiszökő fájdalmas nyögéseket, kiáltásokat a fejében dúló káosztól nem is vette észre. Csak mikor nyílt az ajtó, azt érzékelte, de hiába erőltette szemit, a villódzó képek eltakarták előle a valóságot.  
- Anglia…? – Alfred ijedten pislogott be a helyiségbe. Előbb azt hitte, a férfinak csak rémálma van, de amikor az egy újabb felülési kísérletkor leborult az ágyáról, valóban megrémült. – Arthur! – rohant oda hozzá. – Mi baj? – kérdezte, hangjában páni félelem. És választ nem kapott, csak nyöszörgést, zihálást. Alig tudta lefogni, míg a helyzethez mérten óvatosan felvette, és visszafektette az ágyra.  
Érezte a változást, de nem volt ereje foglalkozni vele. Testét görcsbe rántotta a fájdalom, reszketett, minden ízében reszketett, fejében halálsikolyok és rémület, rettegés, sokk, zokogás, tűz ropogása, szívfájdalom.  
- Ki bánt…? – kérdezte egészen halkan, mikor rájött, mi történik. Nem nyugodott meg tőle, csak jobban megrémült, viszont már tudott uralkodni az érzelmein. Soha nem látott még senkit ilyen állapotban.  
- Menj ki – nyögte egyszer halványan az angol.  
- Nem hagylak itt! – tiltakozott.  
- Menj innen, az Istenért! Tűnés! – mordult rá, aztán összerándulva a szemei elé kapta egyik tenyerét.  
- Nem megyek messzire – suttogta, aztán nem szívesen, de otthagyta. Résnyire nyitva hagyta az ajtót, és rögtön mellette ült le a folyosóra.  
Órákig hallgatta még a másik ország szenvedését, de az egyre csendesebb volt, lassan már csak ziháló légzése, egy-egy rezzenése hallatszott ki. Aztán már az sem, és ő is elbóbiskolt ott a szőnyegen ülve. Csak a tétova lépésekre rezzent fel. Óvatosan bekukkantott a helyiségbe, majd rögtön be is lépett. Szó nélkül karolta át a zöld szeműt, az hálásan kapaszkodott a karjába.  
- Miért keltél fel? – érdeklődte.  
- Csak mosdó… inni akarok – válaszolta rekedten.  
- Segítek – mondta azonnal, és hagyta, hogy Anglia rátámaszkodjon. Ahogyan a valóságban, a szobán kívül is tette. Nem kapcsolták fel a lámpát, és Alfred nagyon vigyázva engedte el Arthurt.  
Kavargó gyomra befogadta a hideg vizet, bőrének is jól esett, ahogy megmosakodott vele. Valamivel jobban érezte magát, tudott uralkodni a remegésén.  
- Nem hagylak egyedül – jelentette ki Amerika, mikor visszakísérte az ágyához. Nem volt ereje tiltakozni. Fogkoccantó reszketése végérvényesen legyűrte akaratát, mikor a fiú átkarolta, s hiába a meleg paplan, fázott, egész éjjel lázálmokat látott, s hiába a csendes nyugtatás, ilyenkor nem létezett gyógyír.

- Francis… – Alfred az ajtóban állva várta a férfit, reménykedett, hogy szokásához híven ő ér oda leghamarabb a többiek közül – ők elsőnek érkeztek. – Te ugye… helyre tudod rázni? – intett aggodalmasan a terem félig nyitott ajtaja felé. Anglia a helyén ült, vállai enyhén görnyedtek, arca sápadt, szemeiből kiveszett a fény, egész reggel nem szólt egyetlen szót sem.  
- Mi történt? – kérdezte a francia, szemei furcsa fénnyel izzottak fel.  
- A németek – halkította le még jobban a hangját. – Megtámadtak egy várost az éjjel. Háromszáz gép, ezer bomba… porig rombolták az egészet alig pár óra alatt… Négyezer hétszáz ember halt meg… Nem is volt ipara, vagy akármi. Csak egy álmos kisváros. Én… úgy megrémültem… – elfordította pillantását a férfiról. Francis a vállára tette a kezét.  
- Nyugalom. Beszélek vele, rendben? Amúgy meg ne aggódj miatta, erős ő, hamar kiheveri. A Német viszont megjárja még ezért a ballépésért, senki nem emelhet büntetlenül kezet a kedvenc ellenfelemre – morogta hangjában dühös szikrázással, és otthagyta az amerikait.

Az Enigma. Mindig erről beszéltek mostanában, ha találkoztak. Ha volt idejük gyűlést tartani.  
- Nem tudom. Azt mondják, halad, de nem tudom – csóválta fejét lassan Anglia, hangja még nem volt igazi. Fizikailag ugyan nem látszott rajta semmi, mozdulatai mégis lassúak, megfontoltak voltak, mintha fájdalmasak lettek volna.  
- A legjobb szakemberek dolgoznak rajta, ennél többet nem tehetünk – bólogatott Franciaország.  
- Várunk, próbálkozunk – bólogatott Amerika, és a többiek egyetértettek.  
- Mi van azzal a lengyellel? – kérdezte hirtelen Oroszország.  
- Tényleg, a lengyel!  
- Haladtak valamennyit általa, azt mondják, nem eleget… sokkal több információ kéne a kódokról… Akkor esetleg sikerülhetne – magyarázta Anglia gondterhelten. Most valahogy nem esett nehezére terelni, annyira nem érdekelte az egész, hogy a hangja még árnyalatnyival sem változott.  
Amikor reggel Churchill szemére vetette a történteket (újra elüvöltötte a hangját), a férfi egy pillanat alatt kijózanodott, és megpróbálta elmagyarázni neki a dolgot.  
- A titkok olykor hatalmas terhet jelentenek, Anglia – mondta nagy' bölcsen. – De hidd el, egyszer hálás lesz nekünk ezért a világ. És hidd el, mi már megnyertük a háborút. Aki megfejti az Enigmát, az nyert. És a Kolosszus megfejtette. Mindenről tudni fogunk.  
- Mi értelme, ha nem adsz parancsot a cselekvésre?! – szegezte neki a kérdést, aztán felköhögött. Nem, nem volt jól. _A civilek mások, mint a katonák._  
- Óvatosan kell taktikázunk, el kell hitetnünk velük, hogy nem tudjuk a kódot, érted?  
- Amerika hajói…  
- Eddig is elsüllyedtek.  
- Ezer életekkel játszol!  
- És milliókat fogok megmenteni! – vágott vissza.  
- Mikor?!  
- Légy türelemmel, Anglia, légy türelemmel.  
- Véges a türelmünk – sziszegte. – Ne feledd, Amerika nélkül mi nem beszélgetnénk itt.  
- És mindezért hálásak vagyunk neki… nekik, igaz? – Bólintott. – Akkor gondoskodj róla továbbra is. Egyelőre nem mehetsz el. Ő is csapdában rekedt.  
- Átrepülünk Franciaországhoz.  
- Ne mondj nekik semmit.  
- Felfogtam – mordult oda.  
_ A titkok olykor hatalmas terhet jelentenek, Anglia._  
_Persze, én is tudom. Ne oktass ki, gyereknek is gyenge vagy hozzám képest! _

- Tudtad! Tudtad, és nekünk nem szóltál róla! Milyen szövetség ez, Anglia?! – A háborút megnyerték, persze. Béke volt, letudták a papírokat is. Nyugalom. Végre.  
_A belső viszályok csak most kezdődtek._  
Nekiesett az asztalnak, mikor az orosz meglökte. Nem tiltakozott, nem védekezett. A többiek csak meglepve figyelték a jelenetet.  
- Azt kérdeztem, miféle-  
- Elég! – ugrott közéjük Amerika villámló tekintettel. Karjait kinyújtva állta el Ivan útját, képes lett volna megverekedni a férfival. – Jó oka volt rá, hogy titkolózzon! Ezen múlott az egész! Hagyd békén!  
- Sokkal hamarabb nyerhettünk volna!  
- Sokkal hamarabb veszítettünk volna – szólt közbe Francis. – Fejezzétek be a felesleges vitát, már vége.  
- Ez akkor is felelőtlenség volt!  
- Iggy sokat kockáztatott ezért a győzelemért! – _Caventry._  
Fagyos csend, Ivan mégis megenyhülni látszott. Vagy talán csak Amerikával nem akart visszakozni? A lényeg az volt, hogy egy-egy odavetett köszönéssel, Kínával együtt hagyták el a helyiséget.  
- Jól vagy? – pillantott hátra.  
- Nem kell barikádot játszanod köztem és Ivan közt – morogta.  
- Neked ment volna!  
- Talán megérdemeltem volna.  
- Nem igaz! Hálásnak kéne lennie! – bizonygatta.  
- Így igaz, hálásak vagyunk – mondta Francis. – Na de, most hazakísérem Kanadát, aztán megyek rendet tenni – álltak fel mind a ketten.  
- Persze, menjetek csak – bólintott. Ketten maradtak. Ketten a Szövetségesek közül. – Te nem mész? – pislogott Alfredra, ahogy az ablakhoz sétált.  
- Maradhatok még egy kicsit?  
- Sok a dolgom – mondta kitérően.  
- De nem küldesz el – tette hozzá. – Valami baj van?  
- _„A titkok olykor hatalmas terhet jelentenek, Anglia."_ Ezt mondta nekem Caventry után. Nem értettem, csak dühös voltam, olyan nagyon dühös. Én el akartam mondani, tényleg, de Churchill jobb taktikusnak bizonyult nálam. És a gép megfejtette a kódot. Az Enigmát eltöröltük, nincs többé ember, aki olyat tudna kitalálni, amit nem fejt meg.  
- A Kolosszus. Úgy hívjátok, igaz? Megmutatod majd?  
- Ha beengednek – vont vállat. Felpislogott a gyülekező szürke esőfelhőkre. Odalépdelt az asztalhoz, összeszedte a holmiját, az esernyőjét. – Nem hiszem, hogy ezzel végleg vége lenne – mondta. – De azért most béke van. Gyere, menjünk – nyújtotta a kezét a fiúnak, az megfogta, és otthagyták a Szövetségesek találkozóhelyéül szolgáló termet.

2012. szeptember 12-13.


End file.
